What just happened?
by Hope Fitz
Summary: What would have happened if the pictures that A sent to the principal were true? If Ezra was really sent to prison? What would Aria have done?And more specific, what would have happened if a certain young woman happen to appear in Ezra's life? Well, you are going to find out. Sorry if sucks, first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story, so I really hope you like it. Sorry if there are some wrong spelling or something, my mother tongue is Spanish. Please update if you like it, thank you!**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars**

* * *

'What I am gonna do?' asked Aria to herself, she's been crying for the last five hours, she couldn't understand how everything she know changed in five minutes.

After exciting the principal's office, she started running to see the love of her life being arrested, not believing who gave those pictures to the principal. O f course, as soon as the girls saw what was going on, they took Aria to Hanna's so no one could see her face, she wasn't supposed to feel something for him. That is where they have been all that time, trying to make Aria feel any better.

'Don't you guys understand? I'm the reason that he is there, in that cold cell, it's all for me' said for the thousand time a really teary-face Aria. 'Honey, this is not your fault, it's A's, that bitch handed those pictures to Tamborelli' Spencer said trying to comfort her friend. 'It is still the same Spence, if I ended things with Ezra sooner, nothing of this would have happened. What can I do to help him? He can't stay there, it would destroy him' Aria choked while thinking a way to let Ezra get out of jail. 'We don't know Aria, but what we do know is that you shouldn't do anything yet, I mean, I believe it would be worst if you go and do something the same day that he was arrested' Hanna said. 'She is right hon, it may be worst for Ezra's condition' Emily said, it was the first time she spoke, she was trying to make a plan too, she didn't want to see her friend like this, but there was nothing the could possibly do for Mr. Fitz.

'OK, if you aren't going to help me, I'm gonna do all by myself. Bye' a very upset Aria said, while standing up and running out of Hanna's house, not caring her friend's shouts to make her stop. How could they let Ezra stay there, this her fault and she need to fix it, she thought to herself, and she would do everything to make Ezra be out of that horrible place, she could not stand the chance of not helping him, after all, he was there for having sex with her for God's sake! How is that her friends couldn't see it?

That is everything she thought to herself while running to her car, because she had already decided what she was going to do, she was definitely going to the town's prison to see the love of her life.

* * *

After being twenty minutes in her car, Aria decided it was time to enter the prison, so she got out of the car and walked to the huge wooden doors. It was a really cold place, after all, the 'bad guys' of Rosewood were there. She went to the main desk and, with all of courage asked to see Ezra Fitz. But, she wasn't ready for the answer they gave her, 'he was released like two hours ago, a pretty girl young like you paid his bail' said the police officer.

'Are you sure?' Aria asked. 'He got arrested today, are you sure that someone paid for him to go?' she asked, she was really confused.

'Like I said,' the officer was starting to get upset, Aria could tell, 'a girl like you came two hours ago, and paid his bail and they left. But, I must admit, I don't know where she got that amount of money, having sex with a minor is cheap at all.'

With that, Aria left, wondering how that young girl could be? Did Ezra knew her? Of course he knew her, why would someone paid someone bail if you didn't know him? Aria was _definitely_ going to find out who this young girl was.

**Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, please review, so I can know if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and to follow this story! It means the world to me because it is my first story ever! So, here we go!**

**I don't own PLL.**

The days passed and Ezra was no where to be seen, so Aria was starting to get worried, she couldn't go to his apartment to go and ask how was he, she had a feeling that A would do something against him again if she ever decided to go back to 3B.

But, everything changed one morning, when she want to The Brew to buy a coffee, she noticed a bunch of people staring at her. _What's their problem?_, she thought to herself, but decided she didn't give a damn, she had other problems to worry about, like leaving, because she was really late. The same thing happened while Aria was entering the school, even though there weren't many students in the hall ways, so, definitely, something weird was going one with everyone. However, when she spotted a tall, brunette- curly haired man, she understood why everyone was looking at her.

Ezra was back. But, how? If the school sent him to prison, the would never ever contract him again, would they? Arias was brought back to reality by his beautiful voice. 'Miss Montgomery, if you don't mind, the class is about to start'. 'Yes, sorry Mr. Fitz' she answered, before going to her usual seat.

'OK, you may want to know why I am back to this school, and I will explain, but first, you have to know that in any minute a new girl will join or class and I new you to try and make her feel like home, she had a lot of troubles and I hope you can help her to feel safe' said Ezra, as a sudden knock was heard. 'Actually, she is here, OK everyone, this is Rose, or new student' was all that came out of his lips before everyone realized why this new girl was so special with a small gasp.

Right in the middle of her body, there was a noticeable baby bump, _definitely like five or six month pregnant_, Aria said to herself.

'OK, Rose, you may sit in that seat over there, the one next to Miss Montgomery, Aria, could you please raise your hand?' Ezra asked as she did as told. And, the new gild went to her new sit, right next to Aria, as Ezra said a minute before, taking care of not hitting anyone with her things.

'Well class, as I was saying, I am back because, after the police took me to the station, they realized that what I have done, wasn't against the lay, because my ex-girlfriend wasn't minor nor my student then, so they didn't have anything against me after all, but, I have to ask you to please forget that incident and start right from the star, like nothing of that has ever happened, OK class?'. 'Of course Mr. Fitz' the hole class answered.

Even though Ezra said that, something kept Aria from believing him. Why would the police officer told her that a young girl had paid his bail? Something in that story wasn't true, and she would find out, that was a promise. Beside, she noticed that, while he was explaining the story, the new girl had a little smile on her face, and was nodding, like if she already knew what Ezra was about to said and she was checking that he wasn't forgetting anything. And that was the _weirdest_ thing, did she knew Ezra's story? And, if she did, _why?_

**Thank you again guys for reading my story! Please review, so can update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for reading this story! Being from a Spanish speaking country, it means a lot that all of like it! So, again, thank you soo much for reading this. **

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars, only Rose for now.**

During the hole period, Aria couldn't stop noticing all the glances that Ezra and Rose shared, and, if she should admit it to herself, she was kind of jealous of this new girl. Why on Earth would Ezra know her and why would he look at her non-stop? And, why did he called her Rose? Didn't she have a surname? She couldn't be just Rose. What was going on with those two?

When the bell rung, everybody starting leaving, but Aria, just as Rose, stood in the classroom. When Ezra noticed both of their presences, he asked Aria if she needed something, but, referring her like Miss Montgomery, not Aria, and that kind of pissed her off. Suddenly she was only Miss Montgomery? All because of this new pregnant girl? She answered that everything was fine, and started heading to the door, but before she went out, she couldn't help to ask, 'Do you need anyone to walk you to your next class Rose?'. The girl looked at her with surprised in her face, 'I mean, if you want, I know how it feels to be new and get lost in the hallways'. 'It's OK. Aria, right?' as she nodded, she continued, 'I need to ask a few questions to Mr. Fitz first, so thank you, but I'll be alright, I have a map and I think I can get to my next class without getting lost, but thanks again'. 'Oh, OK, see you then', Aria answered with a slightly painful tone.

Needless to say, that when she got out of the classroom, she stood there, trying to listen what they where talking about. Ezra and Rose would be all alone, because he had a free period now, of course she remembered his time table.

'How do you fell? Did you liked my class?', she could hear Ezra asking. 'It was really good, and I am OK Mr. Fitz, you don't have to ask every five minutes, I am pregnant not ill for God's sake'. 'I know, it's that, I just want you to be OK, like you said before, you are pregnant Rose, and I can't just worry about your's and the baby's health'. 'I know, I know, bu please, stop worrying, in any case that I feel bad or something, she'll be the first one to know, I promise, besides, it is not my first time, remember?'. Ezra gasped before answering, 'OK, you are write. Now, please, go to class if you don't want a detention from the next teacher'. 'Sure Mr. Fitz, see you then'.

Aria could hear the footsteps, so she acted like if she was coming from the bathroom and _accidentally_ bumped into her. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, I was coming from the bathroom and I didn't see you', she excused herself. 'It's OK Aria, nothing happened. Do you mind taking me to Mrs. Welsh's classroom? I should be in her class by now, and I don't want to be late trying to find the classroom' Rose asked her. 'Sure, I am in her class too, so come with me'. 'Thank you so much Aria'.

While they were walking, Aria couldn't help but asked, 'Do you know Mr. Fitz from somewhere else?'. Her face expression showed she was shocked from the question. 'No, why would you think that?' she answered too quickly. 'I don't know, it just occurred to me' Aria tried to explain herself. 'Oh, no, I just met him before the class, the principal wanted me to know at least one teacher, and he thought of Fitz'. 'Oh, OK'

And, with that, they reached Mrs. Welsh's classroom, and, as they entered, Aria had more doubts about that mysterious girl than before, and she really wanted to know more. She was going to find out all the information against all odds. That was a _promise_.

**And there it is everyone! Chapter 3! I hope you like it an please please update, so I can know if you like were the story line is going to. **

**EzriaFreak, he is NOT a pedophile, you just have to keep reading to know more! Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

After explaining to Mrs. Welsh why they were late, Rose and Aria entered the classroom. Of course Rose got all the attention of those who hadn't seen her in Ezra's class, even Mrs. Welsh acted sweetly because of her _condition. _Luckily, she told Mrs. Welsh that she asked Aria to wait for her, if not she would be in troubles, Aria didn't have a pass that explain why she was late, it wasn't that she could get lost.

When the bell ran, Aria took all of her things and went out. Unfortunately, the girls were there, she hadn't spoken to them since that fight in Hanna's house, so she didn't want to talk to them. Of course, they saw her and went anyways.

'Aria, we've been trying to contact you the hole week, why didn't you answer?' asked Spencer. 'Well, Spencer, if I remember correctly, you thought that helping me with Ezra's case was stupid, so I decided not to talk to you' she said softly, after all she was in the middle of the hallway. 'Aria, we never said that, we only said that you should wait a couple of days, it was dangerous because he was arrested that same day' Hanna defended them. 'Look, you can think what you want, but I think that what you did, showed that you don't care about my feelings' it was obvious that she said that with a broken heart. 'Honey, please don't said that, we are best friends, of course we care about you, but we thought it wouldn't be wise, that's all, please try to understand us' Emily spoke for the first time.

While they were speaking, Aria saw Rose heading out of the classroom. 'Look guys, I get it, but right now, I need to find something out' and with that being said, she tried to reach Rose, being followed by the girls' sights. 'Where is she going?' Spencer asked to herself. 'I think she is trying to talk to that pregnant new girl, but I don¡t understand why' Hanna answered her, even though she didn't need to, because they all saw Aria calling her name.

'Hey Rose, wait!' Aria yelled so she could get her attention. 'Mhmm? Aria, do you need something?' she said shocked, _what was going on with her, why was she trying to reach her every second?_ She thought to herself. _Well, I think I already know the answer. _'I was going to offer my help, you know, so you won't get lost' she said. 'It's OK Aria, Mrs. Welsh already told me how to get to my next classroom, thank you anyways' and with that, she kept walking, getting all the attention from those who hadn't seen her in class.

* * *

During lunch, Aria sat alone in the cafeteria, when she spotted Spencer, Hanna and Emily coming to the table where she was. 'Aria, before you can say anything, please let us talk. We don't want you being mad with us, we are best friends, OK, maybe you thought that we didn't care about Ezra or you, but that's not right, we love you and we don't want you to be sad. Can you forgive us please?' Hanna said. Before Aria could answer, Spencer added, 'Yeah, we can't be team Sparia if Aria is missing, I really need you'.

'Look guys, I know I overreacted, but I was getting through a really difficult time, Ezra was in jail, and it was all my fault, I didn't know what to do, and I guess I let all my anger get you when you hadn't done anything wrong' Aria said. 'So, that means you forgave us?' Hanna asked excitedly. 'Yes Han, that means everything is fine' Aria answered with a chuckle.

'Now, can you please explain to us why are you stalking that poor pregnant girl Aria?' Spencer asked her friend with a little chuckle, but Aria could say that Spencer was being serious. 'I don't know what you are talking about Spence' she answered.

'Aria, we are best friends, after all we've been trough are you really lying to us? We know you better than anybody in this room, you can't full us Aria' Emily shot back. 'OK, OK, you got me' Aria said defeated. After trying to think of a way to explain what was going on in her mind, Hanna exploded and told her friend to be honest with them, they were best friends after all.

'Well, I-I- I think Ezra and the new girl, Rose, are hiding something, I mean, will he was talking to the class why he was free of prison she was kind of nodding every ten seconds, like if she already knew what Ezra as supposed to say and she was showing him that it was all correct, you know what I mean?' Aria said a little too lowly. It took a couple of minutes for the other three girls to understand what their friend was trying to say.

'Are you serious? I think your are seeing ghost Aria. Rose couldn't know Mr. Fitz from another place, and, in case she did, what is the problem? You broke up with him anyways?' Hanna said. 'I know Han, but I've got a feeling that he is hiding something, like I told you before. And, the fact that _I_ broke up with him doesn't make me care less about him, I still love him, you know.' 'I know, I didn't mean it to sound like you don't care about him, is just that...' Aria didn't let her friend finish, she just said 'I know what you meant Hanna, but I do care, a lot.' 'And I am gonna find out if my suspicions are wright or not, if you want to help me, you can, if not, everything is fine' Aria add before Hanna could say something else.

**OK guys, I am sooo sorry for waiting too long to update, but I've been very busy finishing school. Now that I am done, I promise I'll update sooner. Please review, if you have any ideas, you can tell me, I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy, hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here is chapter 5! Disclaim, I don't own any PLL characters, only Rose for now.**

* * *

It's been a hole month since the police took Ezra, meaning that two weeks had passed since he got back, and Rose entered to school. Aria tried all that time to get to know her, because she was certain she was hiding something that concerned Ezra. For now, the only things she could got were that she was from Miami, that she used to live with her parents, until they both died and she had to moved to Rosewood for an unknown reason and that she loved taking care of kids. That kind of frustrated Aria, she needed another kind of information, but, apparently, that was everything Rose was willing to shear with the girls. Of course, who could blame her, she didn't know them, and they where not friends to talk about their lives. Aria hadn't sheared her life neither, only some details, like living in Iceland, having divorced parents, but nothing too deep.

The girls were starting to like her, she was sweet, a little talkative sometimes, or shy other times. They could tell her life wasn't easy just by looking at her sad eyes when she spoke about certain topics. That's why Aria decided to stop interrogating her every time they shared words.

After a month, Aria started to forget about her suspicions, she even started dating a guy named Jake, who was her teacher too, how ironic. Spencer told her it was better for her, she couldn't be holding on some stupid thought that both Ezra and Rose were hiding something, she was new in town, they only knew each other just for being student and teacher for God's sake! Even -A seemed to be gone, he/she/them hadn't sent any message or made an appearance, it looked like everything was perfect for the for best friends.

But, of course nothing could stay like that for ever. Aria decided to go for a walk to think about everything that has happened in her life for the last couple of months. She was really happy with Jake, even though they hadn't a lot in common he could make her laugh, but, most important, he could make her forget about him. Of course she was still very much in love with Ezra, but she needed to forget about all the special moments she could still remember, she needed to understand that they wouldn't be together, at least until she finish high school, but, if they wanted to get back together, both of them should deal with the talking about the slut student who was having sex with her teacher, Rosewood was a town of gossip, and even if they weren't student and teacher, the people would talk anyways.

That was she was thinking, not even bothering to realize where she was heading, until she spotted something that caught her attention. Across the street, a young woman was pulling a stroller. But, she wasn't just a young woman, she had a very round pregnancy belly, she was Rose. _What was she doing with that specific object? _Aria thought to herself. _She should be what? Six month pregnant? Seven as much? Why carry that heavy thing with her all around Rosewood? _And that was when she spotted a little hand trying to escape from the stroller. _Oh my God! That's why she told Ezra that it wasn't the first time she went through pregnancy!_ Now it all made sense for Aria, she already had a baby. But, that was not the most shocking fact, behind her, there was a little boy running to catch her. She couldn't have a boy that age, he looked like a seven year old, so he was definitely nor _hers_.

She had seen that little boy before, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure, they were a little far away now. But, when the boy turned his head, she knew where she saw him. Of course she knew him, she took care of him once, and she ended up in the hospital with his father and mother because he fell from the bed where he was jumping.

The little boy with Rose was _Malcom_.

**OK guys, I hope you like this chapter :) Sorry if it didn't have any dialogue, but I needed to set the main part of the story.**

**Please review so I can know if you liked it or not! **


End file.
